This invention relates to providing a system for improved liners used on heavy machinery such as, for example, heavy material hauling portions of vehicles and machines used in mining operations. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for improving the installation of heavy-material hauling vehicle liners and processing equipment liners so as to avoid having to permanently alter or damage the heavy-material hauling vehicle or processing equipment. One of the problems with prior art liner panels is they are installed with bolts that require drilling of the equipment liner bed and, therefore, cause at least some damage to the bed to install a liner panel. Furthermore, replacement of a bolted-in liner panels requires a maintenance period when the vehicle cannot be used as well as alignment of bolt patterns used in the initial installation.